1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for controlling a plurality of lamps of a lighting device through wireless communication, thereby adjusting on/off of lamps, a color temperature, or a dimming level according to a preset scenario.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting device refers to a device which produces bright light enough to be recognized through his/her eyes to thereby make dark places lighter. A Light Emitting Diode LED, a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, and so on are mainly used as a lighting device.
In general, on/off of each lamp in a lighting device is controlled through connection of each lamp to a switching means, or through wired-connection of a plurality of lamps in one wire.
In recent, researches on a variety of technologies have been actively conducted to develop environment-friendly LED and digital-based lighting control. Moreover, various studies have been in progress to provide a dimming technology for adjusting brightness of a lamp, as well as a technology for adjusting color temperatures affecting learning effect.
Furthermore, there has been actively conducted a technology for automatically controlling all lighting devices within a building, and a technology for controlling lighting devices within a building in real time in a digital manner.
A system for controlling lighting devices so that lighting moods can be variously made depending on user's environment has been developed together with a technology for controlling lighting devices in consideration of user's convenience.
That is, there have been studied various technologies, which include a technology for individually controlling off of desired lamps from among a plurality of lamps, a technology for adjusting dimming by setting brightness of lamps to be constant, and a technology for adjusting colors or color temperatures of lamps according to user's environment.